


I'm a Believer

by Baccatapages



Series: Here We Go [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Polyamory, Smitten Steve Rogers, grumpy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: “WHY IS THERE AN ASSASSIN IN MY KITCHEN EATING CHEERIOS?” Tony hollered at the top of his lungs from the doorway, making everyone jump. Bucky remained sullenly eating his cereal.“I found him in Romania.” You explained, sipping some tea.“Why were you in Romania?” Tony frowned.“I do have other obligations as opposed to the Avengers, you know.” You pointed out.“Why is he in my kitchen?” Tony hissed.“C’mon, Tony, I’ll explain.” Sam dragged the billionaire out of the kitchen, ignoring his spluttered protests.





	I'm a Believer

From the outside the house looked intimate and cosy. It had been built with brown stones and had yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, rectangular windows added to the overall look of the house and had been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way. The house was equipped with a modern kitchen and three bathrooms, it also had a snug living room, four bedrooms, a roomy dining room and a small storage room. The building was rectangular shaped. The house was half surrounded by glass overhanging panels.

The second floor was the same size as the first, which had been built exactly on top of the floor below it. That floor had a very different style than the floor below. The roof was low and pyramid shaped and was covered with brown roof tiles. One small chimney poked out the centre of the roof. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself was surrounded by paved ground, with various party spots, like a fancy barbecue and a fire pit.

Not a bad hangout, in Natasha’s opinion. She was looking at the house plans before she came, but she thought it was only fair that she enter through the front door. Natasha rapped her knuckles smartly on the door. She waited for a few seconds until the door opened a crack and a probing y/e/c stared at her.

“Is, ah, Miss Y//L/N home?” Natasha asked.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice tinged with an unidentifiable accent.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, I think this matter would be better discussed out of the public eye.” Natasha nodded her head to the few people trying to be inconspicuous.

Then the door snapped shut and Natasha was left mildly baffled. The door opened again, wider, enough for Natasha to step through. The door closed behind her. The young woman before Natasha had y/h/c and y/e/c, wearing rather simple clothes.

“I know why you’re here.” You said, a rather cold expression on her face. “I’ll die before you take me back there.”

“I’m not with the Red Room, or the KGB.” Natasha promised. “I’m here about the Avengers Initiative.”

“Heroes do not exist.” You growled. “I don’t know why you’re trying to make people believe a façade.”

“Y/N,” Natasha said, a pleading tone in her voice. “When we were in the Red Room, do you know who they compared me to every single time? You. Even though you broke away from them before graduation, you were still their greatest accomplishment. The Avengers need you. I need you.”

You glowered. “Those days are behind us, Natalia. We’re not children anymore.”

“You left me behind.” Natasha said quietly just as you began to turn away. You stiffened and in a flash, head Natasha by the throat.

“You forget, Natalia, that you refused to leave. You swore that you would find me and drag me back.” You maintained your grip that was like iron, despite Natasha’s fingers trying to pry them off her.

“Put her down.” Clint Barton barked, aiming his weapon at you. “Or I shoot.”

“Go ahead, Agent Barton.” You said, never taking your hardened gaze away from Natasha. “Come and have a go,” your gaze flickered to the man. “If you think you’re hard enough.”

 

“Never in my life have I ever had my ass whooped like that.” Clint grimaced, limping into the meeting room with Natasha’s help.

“What happened?” Wanda demanded, concerned.

“Well, we went up against someone who could give the Big Guy a run for his money.” Clint sighed, sagging onto  chair.

“She’s classed as a weapon of mass destruction, what did you expect?” Steve frowned.

“Well, I didn’t know that, did I?” Clint bit back.

“Yes you did, we went over it before the mission.” Steve reminded.

“How could she even take down you two?” Banner asked. “You’re… you’re experts.”

“In the Red Room,” Natasha said and all eyes fell on her. “Y/N and I were friends. She was my trainer and I could tell that whatever poison the Red Room were dripping into our ears… Well, Y/N was resistant to it. She hid it well. Very well. And it was only until I woke up in the middle of the night to her uncuffing me from my bed that she tried to convince me to escape with her. She knew something about me that no one else did. In any case, I refused to leave. I told her to go back to bed. I said some things. So she ran away without me. Killed half the Red Room instructors while doing it.”

“And now she’s living in Suburbia.” Tony concluded.

“I could probably subdue her?” Thor offered, gesturing with his hammer.

“Non-violent methods are the best plan of action here.” Natasha said pointedly.

“We should send Cap.” Tony said.

“Why?” Steve frowned.

“Because you’re pretty bomb proof and you have the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.” Tony shrugged. “And you might be able to distract her with your looks.”

 

“You Avengers are pretty persistent?”

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin at your voice. You had come up just behind him, staring out at the same horizon Steve had lost himself in. “You scared me!” He protested.

You simply shrugged. “Buy me a drink and we’ll talk.”

Steve gaped. It was that easy? “Deal.”

 

Steve hadn’t intended to get into a drinking contest with you, but by the end of it, you’d come out as winner and Steve was very tipsy. He remembered being very handsy, pawing at you and you’d humoured him until you’d managed to drag his sorry ass back to his apartment and dumped him on the bed.

“Please… please stay with me…” Steve begged, tugging on your hand. “Don’t want any nightmares.”

A strange expression danced on your face for a moment before you pulled yourself out of his grasp and left his bedroom. Steve felt himself pout, staring up at the ceiling until the door opened again and you were there with a glass of water and some painkillers.

“I’ll take the sofa.” You said but Steve simply tugged you down onto the bed. More accurately, on top of him. “If you throw up on me, I will kill you.” You threatened, rolling off him.

“Don’t doubt it.” Steve muttered. “Hey, hey, Y/N, d’you think we could go to Coney Island sometime? Want to win a bear for you.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

“Night night.”

 

“So, I just had a meeting.” Tony said loudly, slapping down a file in front of Steve who was still nursing a hangover.

“Not so loud, would you?”

“I had a meeting with Y/N Y/L/N. She said she’ll be willing to do a trial run and that if she doesn’t like something, she’ll either stop us from doing it or just not do it.” Tony shrugged and slapped Steve on the back. “Good going, Capsicle.”

Tony strode off and Pietro looked amused. “What did you do to persuade her?”

“I can’t remember.” Steve said miserably. “I think I somehow managed to get drunk and she dragged me back to my apartment.”

“Wow, that’d just make me dislike you.”

“Sam dragged me out at six AM for a run.” Steve groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

Steve’s phone buzzed in the middle of a meeting with Fury and he opened the text under the table.

**_From: Y/N_ **

_Steve, how many friends do you have?_

Steve frowned.

**_To: Y/N_ **

_Counting the Avengers and you, a fair few. Why?_

Steve drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for a reply.

**_From: Y/N_ **

_How would you like one more?_

The answer came through almost immediately.

**_To: Y/N_ **

_Did you get a dog or something? Tony will kill you_

Steve’s lips quirked into a smile and he didn’t notice Natasha watching his expression carefully.

**_From: Y/N_ **

_I'd like to see him try. And no, I didn't get a dog or any animal_

**_To: Y/N_ **

_Why are you offering me a new friend? You didn't kidnap anyone did you?_

“Captain.” Fury’s voice snapped and Steve jumped.

“Yes, sir?”

“What was I just talking about?”

“The… uh, the mission?”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “Next time, Captain, keep your phone turned off in meetings?”

Properly chastised, Steve put his phone away. Once he was out of the meeting, he went to the kitchen and checked to see if you had replied.

**_From: Y/N_ **

_Look who I found in Romania_

 

__

There was a picture of a very grumpy Bucky Barnes staring at the camera.

**_To: Y/N_ **

_You found Bucky?!_

**_From Y/N_ **

_It appears I did. Do I get a prize?_

**_To: Y/N_ **

_My undying gratitude?_

**_From: Y/N_ **

_I suppose that will have to do. He keeps looking at me strangely._

**_To: Y/N_ **

_Did you threaten to kill him?_

**_From: Y/N_ **

_Multiple times but i don't think that's why. He keeps calling me Lena_

**_To: Y/N_ **

_Weird._

_Do you think you can get him here without a fuss?_

**_From: Y/N_ **

_We're already on the plane back_

_He doesn't look happy_

Steve snorted and nearly knocked Pietro over as he wasn’t looking where he was going. “Who’s the girl?” Pietro asked once he’d steadied himself. “You seem smitten.”

“What? No one.” Steve clicked his phone shut and went about making himself a drink.

 

“WHY IS THERE AN ASSASSIN IN MY KITCHEN EATING CHEERIOS?” Tony hollered at the top of his lungs from the doorway, making everyone jump. Bucky remained sullenly eating his cereal.

“I found him in Romania.” You explained, sipping some tea.

“Why were you in Romania?” Tony frowned.

“I do have other obligations as opposed to the Avengers, you know.” You pointed out.

“Why is he in my kitchen?” Tony hissed.

“C’mon, Tony, I’ll explain.” Sam dragged the billionaire out of the kitchen, ignoring his spluttered protests.

 

You left, claiming there was a bed with your name on it, leaving Steve and Bucky in the kitchen.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked.

“Like I got run over by a truck.” Bucky grunted.

Steve hesitated. “You got into a fight with y/n, didn’t you?”

Bucky nodded. “Never thought I’d get overpowered so easily.”

Steve huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I swear she goes easy on us during training.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Bucky’s face but it vanished almost immediately. “Steve, do you think…” Bucky trailed off then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No, it’s okay. You can tell me.”

“Well, do you think she remembers me?” Bucky asked.

Steve frowned. “From when?”

“I remember meeting her about five years ago. We were both going after the same guy, got into an argument and ended up trapped in a snowstorm for a week.” Bucky cleared his throat. “We got pretty close.”

Something twisted unpleasantly in Steve’s chest. “Really?”

“She said her name was Lena Callaway.” Bucky nodded.

“She said that you kept calling her Lena.”

“Yeah, until I realised that she didn’t remember me.” Bucky seemed to sag, seeming even more tired. “But sometimes I’m not so sure.”

“Well, there always-“

Steve was cut off by a blood curdling scream that permeated through the walls of the tower. He was running before he even realised that several other Avengers present were running too.

Steve, with the help of Bucky, managed to knock your door down and found you on your bed, rocking shakily back and forth with your hands gripping either side of your head painfully. Your face was screwed up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Y/n, it’s okay.” Steve urged, settling down on the bed next to you. You shook your head and flinched away when he touched your shoulder. Bucky settled on the other side of you and Wanda found the three of them just curled up in bed, you sleeping fitfully. Steve shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips and Wanda chivvied all the other Avengers out of the room.

 

It was early morning when you finally woke up, slightly shame faced. “I’m sorry.” Was the first thing you said.

“Don’t be.” Bucky assured.

“When… When I was first taken into the Red Room, I was older than they normally accept girls.” You said, playing idly with Bucky’s metal fingers. “Probably because I was a witness.”

“Y/n, you don’t have to-“

“Our parents were out. They were either working or going to find food, but I was left to take care of us. Just for a little while. I… They tried to convince me it was a dream, but I couldn’t just stand there and watch as my sister was taken.” You said quietly.

“Natasha is your sister.” Steve concluded and you nodded.

“My little sister by two years.”

“Does she know?” Bucky asked.

“She suspects.” You corrected. “I’m what’s called an Inhuman. I have this ability to absorb vast quantities of knowledge at a glance, as well as enhanced abilities.”

“You beat people by learning.”

“That I do.”

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the silence, until Bucky spoke. “Do you really not remember me?”

“Of course I do.” You sat up and turned around to face them both. “I know I don’t show emotions but…” You shrugged. “And I’m not entirely sure what love feels like. Come to think of it, I’m not entirely sure what anything but rage feels like, but we’ll ignore that for now. But, if I had to put a label on what I feel for both of you,” you paused, glancing between the two. “I’d call it love.”

“As in, both of us?” Steve asked.

“Both.”

“But… I thought you would choose?” Steve frowned.

“I know about the relationship between you two before the war. I’m not blind. I don’t want to ruin that. So, I suppose this is my ultimatum.” You cleared your throat. “Both of you, or neither of you.”

You left them there in favour of getting something to eat. By the time you returned, Steve and Bucky were holding each other closely. “C’mon, doll, we’re not getting any younger.” Bucky said, hand outstretched.

 

"My bet's on Steve." Tony said, munching on popcorn from where he was sat.

"Nah, I think Bucky will win." Clint protested.

"You two are both wrong." Wanda said. "Y/N will win." She insisted. Steve, Bucky and you were on the training mat, getting ready to do three-way sparring. 

"They're supersoldiers!" Tony huffed. "One of them is definitely going to win."

Natasha looked amused. "You underestimate girl power, Stark."

"Hey, Cap!" Tony shouted. "Don't lose! I've got a thousand bucks riding on you winning!" Steve didn't reply, too on edge, but he seemed a little more tense.

"Try not to kill anyone!" Thor prompted cheerfully.

Steve was the first to pounce and it seemed to be a standing agreement between him and Bucky that they would try to take you down first. While he had you in a chokehold, Bucky went for your legs but caught up in a chokehold via your legs and, with enough momentum, managed to topple the two super soldiers. You squirmed out of their grips and backed away looking rather bored. 

Bucky got to his feet and aimed a punch with his left, metal hand, and it was caught in the palm of your right hand. The sound made upon impact was loud enough to make everyone wince, but it was Bucky who let out a muffled howl of pain as you snapped his hand back as far as it would go before kneeing him in the face. 

Steve's weakest point was his legs, so it was only reasonable that you would swipe his legs and punch him hard enough to go skidding off the mat. 

"Yes!" Clint shouted, leaping to his feet. "THAT'S HOW IT FEELS!"

"Do you boys give up?" You challenged, a rare smirk on your face.

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other. Then Steve pulled out a tiny white flag and waved it, letting his head fall back onto the floor. Bucky, however, was not so easily beaten. The two of you were locked in a fight and, until you played a dirty move, was actually letting him win.

All of the men watching cringed and instinctively moved their hands protectively. Natasha was grinning and Wanda looking smug. Vision was simply very confused. He didn't actually have any junk to protect, nor had it been hit before, so he didn't know why all the men were so uncomfortable. 

 

"Remind me to never piss you off." Sam said a few days later, once you had fully apologized to both Steve and Bucky.

"Are they going to be okay?" Clint asked.

"They're fine." You shrugged. "They've accepted my apology, anyway."

"How did you apologise to them?' Tony asked.

You raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your business."

Sam scowled. "Am I missing something here?"

"Me, Steve and Bucky are... ah, a couple." You explained. "Surely you knew this?"

Sam sighed. "Damn, I owe Bruce twenty bucks now."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Y/N," Pietro poked his head around the door to the kitchen. "Do you know where Steve is?"

You hesitated. "He's a little tied up at the moment. As is Bucky."

Pietro shrugged and sped off somewhere. You turned back to the others, only to freeze when everyone heard Pietro screaming at the top of his lungs, "MY EYES! MY EYES! I NEED BLEACH!"

"Oops." You pursed your lips and jogged off to diffuse the situation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All gifs/images do not belong to me, they're from the internet  
> I also don't own either Bucky or Steve which is a damn shame  
> Any comments (constructive criticism/requests/questions) are appreciated


End file.
